heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Square
Republic Square is a major commercial intersection and a neighborhood in United Republic, New York City. Republic Square is sometimes billed as the hub of entertainment due to its billboards, advertisments, and daily activities or performers. Approximately 530,000 people pass through Times Square daily, many of whom are either tourists or people working in the area. Your characters can walk through and roleplay here as well. RP Zone Kelly and his fleeing group would quietly make their way through the back alley trying to avoid any attention that may be drawn to them. "Come on, move", Kelly would say as he led the others away from the charred remains of the United Republic's Police Station. Caleb would carry Grace on his back while Obama carried Fillion as the five of them knew that as of this moment hiding was no longer an option as they were only prolonging the inevitable. "Stop", Kelly would say as he came to a halt. "We're gonna have to make our way underground at this point. We'll cross the plaza to get to that manhole cover in the street. "If we're not seen we can hide down their until this is all over, and I suspect that the smells will mask ours; so we'll avoid being sniffed out". "Good idea", Obama says. "Aalright let's go", Kelly says as they began to walk out the alley. The five of them would make their way to their destination seemingly half way there before Kelly comes to a complete halt. "Get down!", he whispers loudly as he ushers everyone behind a car turned to it's side. "What is it?", Caleb ask. "Alien", Kelly would respond. In curiosity Caleb would peak around the vehicle to see the same Drakonian that slaughtered the Republic Officers back at the station. "He found us!", Caleb whispers as he zips back behind cover. 'He must have knew that we were there the whole time", Obama states nervously. "Great", Kelly sarcastically says as he gets up to peak over the vehicle. The dark haired Drakonian seemed evil to a T, as his motions, attitude, and lack of empathy said it all with one glance. He slowly walked the corners of the plaza, searching or the group that escaped his grasp earlier on. Suddenly he would sniff the air and lock onto their scent as he would look toward their direction before making his way towards them. Kelly would instantly shoot down and load his gun as he prepared for what was coming next. "He's coming this way", Kelly says tensely. Grace would began to weep as the Drakonian came closer to them with every step he took. "It'll be alright", Caleb says as he comforts her. "Maintenant il est la fin", Fillion says as he lets out a deep sigh. "When I start shooting, run", Kelly would say as he gets ready to pop up and stall the Drakonian for as long as possible. Even if it were go last 5 seconds, he was gonna give everyone else the time to make their escape. Before he could do so however a figure in the distance would began running towards them as it would quickly hop over them and the vehicle before they knew it seemingly attacking the Drakonian. Everyone would suddenly arise to see a crystalline male with a grey hoodie, and black slim jeans cutting away at the Drakonian with blades for arms. He looked as f he were completely made out of light blue crystals from head to toe as if it were his skin. The blade on his left arm would then form into a mace as he would hit the Drakonian and send him flying back into a building. "Let's go!", he would say as he ushered everyone back into the alley and out of the alien' s sight as they make their escape. "Keep running!", he would say as they speed down the alley. "You didn't kill him!?", Kelly would ask as he sprints. "Hell no, that monster is just gonna get up more pissed off than ever", he says as they stop and come to a dead end. "Shit", he would say as they began to turn around but the Drakonian lands right before them with enraged eyes. "Everyone stay back", he says as his arms turn back to blades, backing up in the process as the Drakonian drew nearer and nearer. Just as the distance between the group and the Drakonian was near it's peak, Travis would drop from the sky and, rather elegently, land between the two, cutting the Drakonian off from moving any closer. Slightly glancing back at them, Travis turned and kept his eyes on the alien. "Are all of you alright? He didn't hurt anyone in the group did he?" "We're fine", Caleb responds. The Drakonian would then launch at Travis, ready to slaughter the 7 of them. In a matter of seconds, Travis had rushed and punched the drakonian down the allyway and through a burning building, causin it to collapse on him and buying them some time. "You three don't have to fight alongside me, but I will need at least one of you to handle getting those three to a safe spot. If you do decide to help, that'll save me some trouble." Travis began walking out of the alley and onto the street, crossing his arms infront of the building. "You Dragonoid freak! I know that wasn't enough to kill you, and that's perfectly fine by me. Afterall I should make you suffer just like you made those police suffered before you killed them and settle for nothing less...however." Travis jumped into the rumble and easily found the submerged Drakonian, stabbing his arm through the males chest before he could absorb the fire around him. "You don't deserve that privage. You killed those policemen and others without any mercy, I won't spit on their graves by showing you any." Coming from the ruble, Travis made his way back to Kelly, Caleb, the crystal dude, Fillion, Obama, and Grace. "It's done. He won't come after you anymore." "Thanks", Kelly would say as he rest easily. "Would you look at that, a metahuman saved your life", Kelly says as he mocks Fillion. "And you are?", he ask as he turns to the crystal male. "Oh sorry, forgot I had the hood on", he would say as he removed his hood to reveal his crystal spiky hair. "Really doesn't answer my question", Kelly says with a smirk. "Wait, y-you don't know who I am?", he would ask. "Should I?", Kelly ask a little confused. "I'm Crystal X....y'know the crystalline hero", he would respond. "I don't get it", Kelly says. "Because I'm made of crystals....and I'm like an x-fact-you know what never mind", Crystal X would say as he turned to Mr. Unknown. "You saved our asses there guy", he says as he places his hand on his shoulder. "Nice work". "Speaking of which, what in the hell is that?", he ask as he points to Caleb. "Look formal introductions would be nice, but there's an invasion going on at the moment", Kelly would say. "Let's get moving again". Suddenly Kelly would come to a hault as he hears another sound on the streets. "Someone else is out there", he says as he peaks around the corner but doesn't see anyone in his view. "I'll check it out", Crystal X would say as he would leave the alley to look around. He would suddenly hear a noise to his right as he quickly forms his crystalline arms into blades once more, ready for whatever was coming there way once more. As tension would rise a figure would emerge from behind a truck as Crystal X gets ready to spring into action. "Meow", a cat would then walk from behind the truck as it made it's way down the street. "Heh, it's just a cat everyone", Crystal X would say as he turned to the others. "We're in the cle-!", in almost a blink of an eye Crystal X would be dragged along the pavement of the streets for what seemed like a whole block as his skull was dragged through the concrete. He would lie flat on the ground unconscious as the future would remove his hand from his face and arise as Prince Ko'lasi looked back with piercing red eyes before they would disappear under the white sheaths. "War has begun", he says with a cold tone. "Son of a---" Travis would look at Grace "Biscuit. You, get everyone out of here now! Travis would shout, going with his hands up to Prince Ko'lasi "You're the leader of them right? Listen, right now I'm not coming at you to fight, just hear me out for a few minutes before we do please." Travis truely had no desire to fight, barely standing at a safe distance (which wasn't much) away from Prince Ko'lasi so he could at least be heard. "Crap, Caleb let's go", Kelly says as he puts Grace on his back. "Not this time", Caleb says as he turns toward the confrontation. "Been running for far too long now watching people get killed and I'm not gonna stand for it any longer. Take everyone to safety and I'll he'll out here". "Alright man...be careful", Kelly says as he helped Fillion up. "Be safe", Grace would say as she hugged Caleb. "I will", he responds as he puts her on Kelly's back. "Let's go", Kelly would say to Obama and Fillion as they made their way down the alley, hoping to find some safety. Meanwhile, Prince Ko'lasi would simply stare at Travis with a scowl. "Hmph, please indulge me on what you have to say", he would say with a smirk. Despite the stare and scowl, Travis was relieved to hear Prince Ko'lasi would at least try to listen to what he had to say. "I'm glad to hear that, even though I've seen more smirks like yours then I have people in my lifetime." He laughed before continuing. "Anyway, before anything else, I want to know exactly why you've come to our planet and why you're attacking us so relentlessly. You don't seem to be the peaceful type, given your race's apperence, but even still that didn't mean you had to attack immediately after meeting us. You could have just as easily threatened us with extinction without revealing your power, which proably would have scared our world leaders shitless as a result. However, you chose to attack us off the bat, show off your manpower, and back us into a corner. We were forced to fight back, and we still are now. That's what you would do if a race suddenly appeared on your home world and tried to wipe you all out, you'd fight to protect it, right? That's why I, unlike most others of my race, want to try and understand why you're doing this, so that maybe, just maybe, an understanding could be reached between our peoples. Is all of this bloodshed really nessasary in order for you to get your point across?" Travis asked, never taking his eyes off of Prince Ko'lasi as he tried his hardest to make his intentions reasonable and just to the Drakonian leader. Ko'lasi's smirk would then disappear as he simply stared at Travis for a few moments before answering. "Our race is bred to be savage warriors from the moment we are born, taught to eat, sleep, and destroy without a question. We're born to fight and die if nesscessary as long as we as a race succeed in our long term goal. Our goal is to flourish and make a statement so that we don't end up like you and everyone on this rock. We're not born to look at thing from your point of view. We're not born to understand and reason with those that are lesser than us". Suddenly out of nowhere, Kaïsha would come flying straight down while grabbing a fistful of Travis's hair and slamming his face straight into the concrete. "We're born to conquer", she whispers in Travis's ear. "And that's exactly what we're going to do", Ko'lasi says as he retracts his claws, heating them up in the process, and brings them Travis's face. However, Ko'lasi would be interrupted by a swift kick to the face by Reptilian, sending him flying back. He would then spin kick Kaïsha in the temple as well, removing her grasp of Travis. "I'm sorry but no", Reptilian would say as he gets ready for battle. Lucarion smashes down nearby, having tackled a Drakonian to the grown. Its face to the ground, Lucarion twists the beast's head backwards, shattering it's neck. As he begins to get up, he slides his knee on to its throat, and grabs its head, ripping it off as he stood up. Lucarion announces flatly to the group "I'm here to help.", dropping the head on to the ground. Ko'lasi would return to his feet and stare down the 4 of them before spitting. "Hmph". "On your command", Kaïsha would say as she flew down next to her brother. Tension would begin to rise as the two sibling Drakonians would stare at their adversaries for a good while before making a move. "NOW!", Ko'lasi yells as he rushes toward them. Remaining in the broken concrete for a few moments, Travis slowly lifted himself from the ground and fixing his messed up hair. "I guess you were right Reptillian, such a shame. You speak about how you aren't born to understand and reason those who are less than you, but if you're defeated by those "lesser beings" then something could come from it, right?" He cracked his neck and looked to his sides with those standing with him. "Your race wasn't born to conqure others. The only reason you and your race exist....." Travis tapped the button on his arm, his costume quickly retracting out and becoming Mr.Unknown once again Battle Pause 1 Ko'lasi would bleed from his mouth and left arm as he stared at the ground in shock as he was being defeated for the very first time in his life. By parasites to make matters worse. Thoughts would ring through his head as he thought of his father passing the thtone to him, and Drakonem hating his guts for what he was born into. Was royal blood a gift or a curse? He would then look at his sister knocked out on the ground as he looked back down in shock and anger. "Damn", he would say. Mr. Unknown would be working to restrain Kaisha's movents with pieces of his armor. Once down, he carried the girl the girl and laid her down on the ground, keeping her distance form her sibling. "For you to still be concious after that punch is amazing. Now onto buisness." Knowing he was too weak to pose a threat, Mr.Unknown removed the armor and got on a knee not too far away from the Prince. "Can we actually talk on an equal level now, or do we have to take turns beating the crap out of you some more?" He was dead serious, but he did look back at Lucarion to make sure he was okay. "We don't want to hurt you and we never did", Reptilian would say as he walked next to Travis. "We're just fighting for what we believe in just as you are, but the difference between the us is that we fight for a belief everyday", he would say. "If you leave this planet now, we can forget about all this and go back to how things were before". Ko'lasi would pioneer on both of there words as he watched his own blood drip onto the ground. After Reptilian would say this, a large number of helicopters and tanks would surround the area as the military arrive with Kelly. "Sir how do you want us to approach them", a soldier would ask. "Shoot them all to the ground", General Stoute would say. "Wait, those metahumans are protect king this planet just as you are", Kelly would say. "Don't shoot them!", Kelly would say. "They're a danger to us all", he would respond. "The president told you not to engage onto the metahumans", Kelly would say as he glared at Stoute. General Stoute would stare at Kelly for a good minute before pressing the button on his walky talky. "Light the bastards up", he would say to Kelly's dissaproval. A helicopter would began to Tre rounds at Ko'lasi and the others as Reptilian jumps back to avoid the fire. "What are you doing!?", he yells. "Shit" Travis would say, standing up and hearing the entire helicopter conversation between Kelly and Stoute. Without warning, Travis picked up Kaisha and Ko'lasi after that. "Do NOT attack me while I'm holding you if you want you and her to live. I don't want you to die yet got it?!" Travis shouted to Ko'lasi, his muscles decreasing slightly. "Trenscended SPEED!" In the same instant the fire would have hit, Travis was running from the helicopter and tanks while holding the Prince and unconcious Princess. Ko'lasi would remove Travis's grip of him as he fell to the ground. He didn't want to be carried nor sit down and be attacked, but only to think. He got up on his hands and knees wondering what was best for himself rather than his planet. Helicopter continued to fire into him, but rather than hurting him, they felt like mosquito bites annoying him after every hit. His anger began to boil over as the Drakonian war pledge was the only thing going through his head at the moment. "A Drakonian is always prepared to fight alongside his King. Those who stand against us, will burn under the shadow of my wing. We will always rise above our enemies and set flames upon their sufferers. We will never be slaves....BUT WE WILL BE CONQUERERS! ", Ko'lasi yells as flames began to cover the entire area, his rage burning hotter than a thousand volcanoes. His pupils would disappear under the white sheathes in his eyes once more as his wings became more red and his entire being more fierce. He would then unleash a mighty breath of flames upon the soldiers and helicopters, as explosions began to burst everywhere. "Get out of here now!!!" Travis would shout to the helicopters right before Ko'lasi would attack, blown away along with the drakonian princess. He would barely have enough time to put his armor on and protect her, still taking serious burn damage. Or that is what it would seem at first. Suddenly, Travis would begin to feel the former intensifying burns would quickly disappear. He would watch from the sidewalk as the flames roaring around the area would quickly begin to disappear, the helicopter Kelly was in being put out instantly before an explosion occured. The flames weren't completely erased, but were toned down enough for the main fighters to survive it. As the flames flew above Travis' head and to a single source, it would reveal that the person doing it...was none other than the scarlet haired girl who Travis had told to leave the battlefield. Before he could even get a word in, she would disappear into a ball of flames, having saved countless lives for seemingly no reason at all. Kaïsha would soon begin to wake up as she was in Travis' arms. She would instanty scratch his face and remove herself from his grasp. "One by one you shall all fall", she says angrily as she was embarrassed to be taken down already. Battle Pause 2 Kaïsha would fall to her knees, coughing up blood as she would look up to she their ship descending toward them. It would slowly make a smooth landing as the hatch would open to reveal hundred's of more Drakonaian soldiers exiting the ship. "Crap", Kelly would say far off in the distance as he would lay on too of a toppled tank with a piece if shrapnel in his shoulder. Pyrus would walk down the hatch with a slight smirk on his face as he saw his downed sister coughing up blood. "And here I thought you were an elite soldier. Sadly you've succumb to your weaknesses and fallen to....this", he would say. Ko'lasi would slowly arise to his feet with even more anger as his brother was now here. He would launch at Reptilian and tackle him to the ground, claws out and ready to end his life. However, Reptilian would counteract and kick Ko'lasi off of him and onto the ground at his brother's feet. "You're next in line of the throne and you couldn't even handle this. I could effortlessly wipe this whole planet's existance out yet you have trouble with a small group of them. Maybe I should intervene and finish what I should of started have a long time ago", Pyrus would say behind Ko'lasi as he rose back to his feet in a limping state. "I don't need your help Pyrus!", Ko'lasi would shout as he stood to fight once more. "Not talking about them", Pyrus would say as he impales Ko'lasi from behind with his molten claws. "The fall of a prince brings the rise of a king", he would say with a devilish smile. "PYRUS WHAT THE HELL!?", Kaïsha would yell in shock. Pyrus would then grip her by the throat with a intimidating scowl on his face. "So many vows....they make you swear and swear. Defend the king. Obey the king. Keep him safe and secure. Do his bidding. Your life for his. But obey your father. Love thy sister. Protect the innocent. Defend the weak. It's too much. No matter what you do, you're forsaking one vow or the other. Father was a tyrant and a hypocrite that couldn't see past his own foolish ways....such as handing over the throne to the undeserving. Kaïsha I refuse to play servant under my baby brother. And in order to nake sure of that......", he would say as he tightened his grip around Kaïsha's neck. "Only one royal blood will return to Drakonem, as the king I was born to be", he would say as he tossed her to the ground. Ko'lasi would breathe heavily as he continued to cough up blood. Travis would fly back from the fire ball hitting his fist, the damage far more than either of them thought it would be from such a weak attack. Travis would watch in shock as Pyrus came with more Drakonians. Standing to his feet, Travis made his way toward the three of them. "So you three are brother and sister huh? Then why are you attacking them?" Travis would ask tiredly, his right arm twitching out of control as he winced from the pain of it. "Hehehe hahaha, *sigh*....kill them", Pyrus would say as he turns his back and a dozen Drakonians get ready to slaughter the remaining fighters. Unexpectedly, another ship would enter the atmosphere as it would land a few miles away from them. "Did you call for reinforcements?", he would ask a soldier as they shaked their head. "That ship looks familiar....", he would say as he could here the match open from miles away. ".......SHIT!", he would yell before a hand would wrap around his neck and slam him into a wall. "Treason will cost you your life, kin or not", a large and rather deep voice would growl as making Ignitus stood pinning Pyrus to the wall. "S-s-stop him!", Pyrus would manage to say to his soldiers, but they stayed where they were in fear. "Don't j-just s-stand there. "Father, Ko'lasi is losing breaths", Kaïsha would say to her father as she hurled over her fallen brother. "He's gonna die if you don't help him", Pyrus would utter with a smile as King Ignitus releases his grip and he gasps for air. King Ignitus's 8 foot frame would then walk over to his fallen son and put his hand over the puncture as blue flames sparked around his hand. Pyrus would slowly make his way back to his ship as the few Drakonians that were brave enough to follow him, trailed behind him. "This isnt over", he would say as the hatch closes and the ship begins to lift off the ground. After a couple of minutes Ko'lasi would arise as his father would stand up and look back at the inhabitants of Earth. Travis was shocked at the size of Ignitus, but remained were he was as he watched the carnage unfold between the Drakonians. As things resolved themselves and Ko'lasi was healed, Travis couldn't help but rub the back of his head and sigh. He studied Ignitus then Kaisha and Ko'lasi, remaining silent as he searched for any sort of change in the two siblings views on Earth. "How's mother?", Kaïsha would solemnly ask. "You failed me Kaïsha", King Ignitus would say as he turned to his daughter and back at his son. "Both of you have failed your mission and thus failed me. I disappointed in all my children today. And your mother's dead", he would say as he turned toward his royal advisor. "Gravoulos ready the ship". "Yes sir", Gravoulos would say as he headed for the ship. "Ko'lasi let's go!", he would bellow. "After all that's happened, you're only worried about the mission....", Kolasi would say on his hands and knees as he looked at the ground. "Was Pyrus right..... you never had any intention of handing me the crown?" "I said let's go", King Ignitus would repeat. "TO WHAT!?", Ko'lasi would yell. "To a race who despises me? To a race that casually murdered my mother and may even do the same to me? No thanks, I rather die on this rock than die on Drakonem". "Ko'lasi.....", Kaïsha would whisper. "So be it", King Ignitus says as he turns toward his ship and walks up the hatch. "Kaïsha let's go!" Kaïsha would look back at her brother once more before hesitantly following behind her father. As she would enter she would take one last look as the hatch closes and the ship begins to lift off the ground. Ko'lasi would watch as his blood began to leave, as the ship would disappear off into the distance. Algernon walked to Travis's side and after a long dredging silence he asked the Prince; "What will you do now?" "The Right Thing." Travis said, slowly making his way to the former Prince, standing inches away from him. "Listen...Ko'lasi right? I can't say I know what it feels like to be abandoned by my own family, but I do understand what it feels like to be despised by them and my own family. For years I grew up with adults who blamed me for their children's deaths, strangers hating me for reasons I still don't know today. However, I made it through that, and I know you can too. Things are going to be rough for you hear after what happened, and you'll have to power through that, but you won't be online. I don't want to be your enemy anymore, I don't want to fight to the death with you anymore. I just want to be something anyone in your situation needs right now." Travis stepped closer and extended his right hand towards Ko'lasi's back. "I want to be someone you can count on to have your back, someone who you can trust, someone you can truely depend on when you need it most. I want to be your friend and help you through this, but I can only do that if you let me." Travis awaited Ko'lasi response, his hand willing to stay extended until he got something out of the Drakonian. Ko'lasi would stare at Travis's hand for a few moments before slapping it away only to slowly arise and begin to trail off. Suddenly something would shoot him in the neck as he would unexpectedly be electrocuted. "MOVE IN!", a SWAT officer would say as helicopters and a SWAT team would swarm the area. A SWAT team would gather around the downed Drakonian, guns pointed ready to shoot if a threat would transpire. "Put the collar on him", a woman would say as she walked between the circle to stare at Ko'lasi. "Restrain him and take him back to base", she says. "What's going on!?", Reptilian would ask confused. "Hell to the NO!" Travis would shout, moving through the crowd of swat officers and taking anything he thought resembled a collar. "We go through hell and back to fight this guy and take him down and once everything is said and done YOU assholes want to try and step in?!" Travis was pissed, not caring about the consquences after it was officers who started the second round of this foolish fight. "Travis Generation I am Christine Mercer, but you will call me Agent Mercer. My job titles include Director of O.P.T.I.M.U.S and the monster in every metahumans nightmares. We are taking this alien back to headquater to not only study it but to keep it from endangering any more lives and causing any more harm. You will not ask any more questions and you will reframe from interfering in any more of our personal affairs. Now if you excuse me", Agent Mercer would say as a soldier would push Travis out of the way. They would then place a collar around Ko'lasi's neck and restrain him as they prepare to take the Drakonian to their destination. Travis would willingly listen to Christine Mercer explain herself, but that didn't mean he wasn't pissed. Travis didn't budge when the soldier pushed him, and easily swated the persons hands away as with more force than needed. "Fine, I won't ask you anymore questions, but you should teach your men how to keep their hands to themselves. There is no reason for you to collar him since I'm sure you wouldn't like having a collar put around your neck like you're some kind of wild animal." Travis swiftly moved through the men without fear or hesitation, standing outside the group now. The O.P.T.I.M.U.S operatives would collect Ko'lasi and everything else they needed and place him in the back of a truck, as they soon disband out the area. Reptilian would watch as they all leave before turning to his allies. "You guys all alright?", he would ask as he helped Crystal X up. "Fine", Kelly would say as he walked up to them. "Is this over?", he would ask grabbing his left shoulder after it was pierced by a piece of shrapnel earlier. "Looks like it", Reptilian would say as he let out a deep breath. "So you're telling me......WE JUST SAVED THE WORLD!?", Caleb says as he jumps up happily. "Check that off my bucket list". Travis would spit at O.P.T.I.M.U.S. as they drove off and turn back to the group. "Yeah we did, but I don't give a shit about that right now." Moving to one of the helicopters and pulling an injured General Stoute from the ruble "What I do care about is that this asshole is the reason things esculated so damn much!" He threw Stoute into the ground, standing over him full of rage. "Hey calm down", Reptilian would say as he put his hand on Travis's shoulder. "He was afraid; we all were. Things were going to escalate the moment we threw our first punch, so it's no reason to blame him or anyone of that matter", he would say as he let out a sigh. "As of right now I've think I've had enough of the supernatural right now". Travis barely heard Reptillian, but he did understand where he was coming from. Relaxing, Travis turned from the man. "Fine, I won't do anything, but this guy still needs to pay." He looks at Kelly "He was your responsibility, so you better make sure he pays up for shooting at us or I'll find both of you and kick both your asses." "You're kidding, are you really blaming me for someone else's actions? I'm not a babysitter and I'm not a superhero, I only do what I can to make things better. And I don't care if you have super strength or super speed, come for me and I'll put a super bullet in your head", Kelly says before leaving the group. "Where are you going?", Caleb ask. "Home", Kelly would say as he walked off into the distance. "I wasn't blaming you for what he did, I'm blaming you for not reporting him when people died for his actions." Travis said as Kelly walked offf. "You're free to try putting a bullet in my head anytime. Just be sure you don't die when I attack back." He'd say jokingly, turning from the group and walking off. "I need to check up on my town. If any of you need me come to Paradise City." "Yeah I'm out. Saving the world puts a strain on ya", Crystal X says as he stretches. "But weren't you knocked out th-" "Saving the world", Crystal X says as he cuts Caleb off. "Piece", he says as he leaves. "Noted", Reptilian says to Travis as he lifts up into the air. "I'm going to go check on a few things. If you ever need me, come to Florida sometime", he would say as he saluted them before shooting off into the air. Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:North America Category:United States Category:New York Category:United Republic